


Clint's Nest

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint's nest, F/M, Roof, Roof Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha have some fun up in Clint's rooftop nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clint's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> So it was a tie from reviews from both AO3 and Fanfic.net (when I started writing this) and it was suggested that since I just did a water one, this is the rooftop one, which was really fun to write, but don’t worry, I’m halfway through the shower one.

It was surprisingly warm day and Clint was relaxing on the grass up in his ‘Nest’. His nest was something that Tony had built for him a few days after they all moved in. Apparently the man wasn’t as oblivious to other people as everyone thought he was. He had noticed Clint’s attempts at finding a nest, a place high above that was his own. 

Twice Stark had caught him in the corner of his eye shifting up in the rafters that loomed above the lab area. Bruce had asked that all the rooms he would regularly be in have high-rise ceilings in case the Hulk ever made an appearance. So it wasn’t a surprise that the lab wasn’t the only place Clint went in search of for a nest. Nat had called him down from a corner in the lounge room for dinner and Steve had seen him drop from the ceiling in one of the hallways.

One day Clint and Natasha had returned from a new SHIELD mission when Stark promptly dragged him into an elevator, pressing the top button labelled ‘Floor Closed’. 

“I figured you’d want the privacy.” Stark said when Clint raised an eyebrow. 

“So why did you bring me up here?” Clint asked him when the elevator doors opened revealing a concrete balcony. 

“Go on.” Tony pushed him out the elevator. 

“Stark, If you’re gonna push me over the edge—” when he turned around to face him, his eyes caught on the metal ladder that had been attached to the wall next to the elevator. 

“Climb, Legolas.” Clint rolled his eyes at the name, but climbed the ladder.

“You’re welcome!” he heard Tony yell before the ‘ding’ of the elevator, no doubt him returning to his lab with Bruce. 

At the top was an entirely new balcony area. Half was covered in grass, the other half concrete with standing lines marked out at different distances from the targets attached to a wall. There was a shaded area with two comfy chairs that overlooked the city. It was perfect. High up, so he could watch, look down upon the world and private. It was better than any rafter inside. 

Clint had brought Natasha up there multiple times, sometimes to spar, enjoying the open air and thrill of the height, sometimes he helped her with her archery skills, or her with his shooting. Other times just to sit, relax, relish in the companionship, like now. 

They sat on the grass, watching the city and drinking beers that they had stashed away. 

“Thor left this morning.”

“Well that explains the sunny weather.” Clint laughed.

Jane had been visiting for the week since Thor was due on Asgard the next and didn’t know when he would be able to return again, so that week they were together 24/7. They remained on Thor’s floor most of the time, thank goodness. It was only the second day when Steve walked into the communal living room and found himself staring at the Gods bare backside and a lot more of Jane than he’d care to. 

Apparently as the God of Thunder, lightning and all ensued when the man experienced a decent orgasm. For six days straight clouds surrounded the Tower and storms were constant. 

Several times when Clint and Natasha were sparring they were forced to have Jarvis play AC/DC on full volume, and now that he had left they were enjoying the silence. 

Somehow the silence didn’t last long as they found themselves pressed up against the wall making out like teenagers. 

He pressed himself flat against her body and relished in her moan. Maybe it was the alcohol but both were enjoying themselves to want to stop.

Slipping his hand past the waistband of her pants and into her panties he felt her body tense under his touch. Natasha’s breath hitched as his hand slipped lower and lower down her body. He continued his assault on her neck, his breath lingering as his other hand pushed up under her shirt, caressing her skin just below her breast, teasing her. 

He returned, by lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around him, pushing her against the cold wall. He kissed down her neck as his hands roamed her body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. She didn’t want any space between them. She ran her fingers up under his shirt, tracing over his bare back. She lifted his shirt over his head, Clint reluctantly removing his hands from her body to throw the shirt to the floor. 

Clint did the same with hers, leaving her pressed against the wall in her bra. He attached his mouth to her neck, kissing down her pulse point, enjoying the moans he was pulling from her lips. He sucked at her skin for a bit, she leaned her head back, giving him better access to her neck, while her hands roamed up and down his back. Natasha liked controlling Clint, dominating him. So she pushed against his chest. Enough so, that Clint was so focused on his task that he stumbled backwards, landing on his back in the grass and pulled her down with him.

Before Natasha could move, he slipped his hand under her panties, pressing against her. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers touched her. He smiled at his actions. He wanted to tease her. 

As the moans from her lips became more and more frequent with Clint's name mixed in, Clint knew she was close. A wave of pleasure rippling through her entire body as her breath hitched. Her hands tried to grip at anything, pulling on the grass that surrounded them as she collapsed, trying to hold in the scream of his name. He still lay beside her as her chest rose and fell, sweat glistening over her breasts.

When she could breathe properly she quickly straddled him, kissing him fiercely. But Clint wouldn’t have it. He rolled them, pushing Natasha down into the grass.

Hovering above her, he positioned himself before sliding into her.

He groaned at the sudden new feeling as she pushed her hips up to him, pushing him in deeper. She started moving her hips, rocking back and forth slowly at first, but speeding up as her second orgasm approached. He lifted up to kiss her. Moving with her, he sat up, kissing his way down her neck, his breath washing over her breasts. Natasha threw her head back as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. It wasn’t long before her breathing hitched and her body convulsed around him. 

He heard his name escape her lips between breathy moans. And that was all it took. The wave washed over him so fast it took him by surprise. He shuddered for a moment, which Natasha took the stillness as an opportunity to roll them again and kept moving. 

They weren’t done, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued with the Shower ;) hehe


End file.
